1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid ejecting apparatus and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Related Art
As one fluid ejecting apparatus, there is an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a “printer”) which ejects ink (fluid) from a head and prints an image on a medium. In printers, there is a printer that prints a two-dimensional image on a medium by repeatedly performing an operation which ejects ink while a head moves in the movement direction and an operation which transports the medium with respect to the head in a transporting direction crossing to the movement direction.
Moreover, in printers, there is a printer which uses a white ink other than color inks including a cyan ink, a magenta ink, a yellow ink (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-38063). In the printer, by printing a background image through the white ink and a main image through the color inks so as to be overlapped, an image having an excellent chromogenic property can be printed without being influenced by the ground color of the medium.
In addition, there is a printer performing a control which changes a movement distance of a head according to a position of an end (edge) in a movement direction of an image. In the printer, when a small image is printed, the movement distance of the head becomes short, and the printing time can be shortened.
However, in a case where the background image and the main image are printed so as to be overlapped, if the movement distance of the head is short, a time interval in which the background image and the main image are printed so as to be overlapped becomes short. Therefore, bleeding or color mixture on the image occurs, and quality of the image is deteriorated.